Sleepless Nights by Ann Elizabeth
by yoplait2000
Summary: Takes place after 'Someone To Watch Over Me', Seven has trouble sleeping. The Doctor helps her overcome it and discover her feelings. And when Seven goes into a coma he discovers his own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Saving stories from the old EMH7 group. Because these stories are too good to be forgotten.

Title: The Doctor and Seven: Sleepless Nights  
Author: Andrea "Ann" Elisabeth  
Summary: Takes place after 'Someone To Watch Over Me', Seven has trouble  
sleeping. The Doctor helps her overcome it and discover her feelings. And  
when Seven goes into a coma he discovers his own feelings.  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Ask me and I might let you do it. I'm a nice person. Disclaimer:  
If the characters did belong to me, you'd be paying me  
to write this not suing me. They don't, so I'm doing this for free out of  
my loving heart.  
Feedback: I, the author, struggled with this one so let me know if it was  
all in vain  
Thanks: Samantha, for whom I began writing; Jesse, for encouraging me to  
write this and letting me bounce these ideas off of her, without whom this  
might never have been written.

Revised (Feb. 11, 2000): Sleepless Nights

Seven of Nine walked purposefully down the corridors of Voyager en route to  
the captain's ready room. With her regeneration complete, logically she  
needed a place to sleep. Cargo Bay 2 wasn't exactly private. She went to  
discuss it with Captain Janeway, but personal space wasn't the only thing on  
her mind.

"Come in." Janeway called out as she heard the chimes. Secretly, she'd  
been expecting Seven's arrival.

"Good morning, Captain. I have a request--" Before she could launch into  
her compilation of convincing arguments, Janeway handed her a PADD. Seven  
stopped and examined the text.

"Is this what you wanted to ask me about?" It was a manifest of crew's  
quarters. "A little bird told me you'd outgrown your alcove." She smiled  
warmly.

"Yes, it's true." Seven puzzled for a moment. "A little bird?"

"Just an expression. I was already informed and thought it would be a nice  
surprise. You're all set."

"I see. Thank you, Captain." She was indeed grateful, but the sudden  
gesture caught her off guard. She stood silent for a moment staring at the  
PADD.

"Is there something wrong, Seven?" She asked pausing before sipping her  
coffee.

Seven looked up abruptly. "No. This is sufficient." She turned to go but  
stopped short. She'd been wanting to ask the captain about something.  
"Captain," then she said in a softer tone, "may I ask a personal question?"

"Go ahead," she said with slight reservation.

"Why do we find it necessary to be in love in order to mate?" Her jaw  
tightened and her eyes cast down. She'd come to a mental deadlock on the  
matter. She couldn't decide the reason one needed the other.

Janeway chewed on that one for a moment and replied, "It isn't necessary for  
the act to take place. Fact of the matter is that many people do it just  
for gratification. It's innate for humans to love, be it a spouse or child  
or friend." A thought occurred to her.

"You know I hope to have this same talk with my daughter, if I ever have  
one. It's important for you to understand what love is more than it's  
purpose in procreation. When you find someone that you want to be with for  
the rest of your life it's more than a contract to mate. It's finding a  
companion, a person you want to raise those children with and someone who'll  
be with you after those children have grown up. When you're truly in love,  
life becomes...better than what it was before you met them. You can't  
imagine life before or without them."

Seven was enthralled with interest. "How does one know when they're in  
love?"

Smiling, the captain said, "That's the hard part. Falling in love is easy  
but determining if it's the real thing may take getting  
hurt--emotionally--to find out. It happens to all of us at one time or  
another, so I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

"It seems detrimental to have these feelings if one can only hope that it's  
real." Seven said not feeling any better.

"It's a part of life to go through it and truly worth every minute. I don't  
have the definitive answer, but I've been in love enough times to know how  
it's supposed to work. I only wish I understood it myself. Getting back to  
your original question, making love to the person you are in love with is  
far better. Otherwise, it's an empty act."

Seven nodded and considered these things for a moment. She started out the  
door and suddenly remembered her manners. "Thank you, Captain."

The captain nodded and returned to her work. She paused sadly, wondering if  
she'd ever have a chance to have a daughter to have that conversation with.  
They might all be family on Voyager, but sometimes she wished for the real  
thing back home. Soon enough, she told herself sharply.

**********************

Seven quickly found her new quarters. Looking around she saw that it was  
normal Starfleet regulation décor, monochromatic and sparse at best.

"This is sufficient," she thought to herself.

She ordered a cup of tea from the replicator. It was a beverage that Neelix  
had introduced to her and she'd discovered it wasn't unpleasant. She sat  
down to contemplate her new living space.

"Sonic shower, bathroom components, clothing apparatus, bed, chairs, table,  
computer console,..." she mentally catalogued.

Seven finished her tea and prepared to rest. Removing the clasp that  
secured her hair and removing her boots, she lay down on the bed.

She soon decided that this was not comfortable. Tossing and turning, Seven  
tried to relax. She tried every possible sleeping position to no avail.

"This is bothersome," she complained aloud. Perhaps her clothing was  
inappropriate, she thought, searching the database for sleepwear. She  
decided upon a gown and had it replicated.

Seven changed apparel and tried again. She lay there and stared at the  
ceiling for what seemed like hours. Finally giving up on sleep she went to  
her display and did research. Before she knew it her alarm signal went off,  
she was to get ready for her shift. Still unrested and frustrated, she  
showered and dressed in a new suit.

After resecuring her hair, she put on her customary cosmetics and frowned at  
herself in the mirror. She'd failed at sleeping. Since humans often failed  
it was only natural that it would happen to her on occasion and she tried to  
except that fact. Nonetheless, she hated it. So much for perfection, she  
thought and left for her shift.

***************************

"Computer, activate Emergency Medical Program. Doctor, I request to speak  
to you." Seven of Nine said as she entered sickbay.

"State the--Hello, Seven, what can I do for you?" He was genuinely pleased  
to see her.

"In the event that my regeneration process no longer requires extended  
periods, the captain has granted my request for quarters."

"Good for you, Seven" he said. "My request has been ignored as usual" the  
doctor muttered to himself. He had a desk, why shouldn't he have a place to  
retire? He turned his attention back to her.

"And there is a problem?" he suggested. He noticed a weary and  
uncomfortable look in her eyes.

"I am yet to attain a state of repose." She paused and added, "I have tried  
on numerous occasions and failed. I request to be sedated."

"Having trouble sleeping..." he mused.

"I have never slept before." she added blankly.

"I see. I would like to refrain from using sedatives right now as you might  
become dependent. Perhaps a more natural remedy would suffice. The captain  
once told me of an old earth remedy, warm milk."

She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "Couldn't I resume regenerating in my  
alcove?"

"I'm afraid not. It wouldn't have any effect after we've deactivated your  
uplink. Reinitializing it would be detrimental to your health." Sensing  
her wavering patience he continued with suggestions.

"There are other remedies, of course. I'm glad you came to me instead of  
Mr. Neelix. He would no doubt have you ingesting some concoction that would  
have you right back here, and worse for wear."

"What ever you suggest, Doctor." she said feeling slightly annoyed at the  
delayed-gratification aspect.

He went to stir up something while she looked on nervously.

******************************

The next day...

Chief Medical Officer's Log (Supplemental)

Seven of Nine remains to have a condition of insomnia to which I have tried  
every recourse and countermeasure. None of my treatments have had any  
favorable results. I am uneager to admit it, but I am at an ends with my  
database.

"Doctor, are you here?" Seven said as she walked into sickbay.

"Why, Seven, what a pleasant surprise. How are you feeling?" he said  
standing up from his desk chair.

"Unchanged." she said. "Have you determined an efficient solution to my  
problem?"

"Not yet. It's odd that the simplest of things like insomnia have plagued  
mankind for millennia and no one has found a sufficient cure. I'm sure  
there's no cause for concern yet. I plan to talk to the other crewmembers  
and find a remedy that works rather than looks good on file. I've  
discovered that many of my patients respond to more...metaphysical  
treatments." He saw the defeated look on her face and took a step closer.  
Putting his hand on her shoulder, he caught her eyes and said, "I promise to  
help you. What my main concern is your ability to carry out your duties  
without doing any harm. You are in a compromised state."

"Do not concern yourself with my work performance. I am quite able to  
manage my duties." He looked unconvinced. "It is true that I am weakened,  
but I am aware of my limitations. I will not put myself in any dangerous  
situations."

"Alright, but I want you to check in with me periodically so I can monitor  
your progress. I wouldn't want you to pass out in engineering and damage  
yourself. I didn't want to have to do this, but for now I will sedate you  
in order to let your body rejuvenate. Now that it's helping itself it is of  
the utmost importance that you have a regular REM sleep regiment." He  
reached for his hypospray. "I will have to accompany you to your quarters to  
administer the sedative," he cocked a sarcastic eyebrow at her, "unless  
you'd rather sleep here in a biobed?"

"Fine. Follow me, I am on Deck 6." She was ready to get rid of this  
sluggish feeling. It was effecting her functions, concentrating, and at the  
very least was disturbing.

The Doctor grabbed his holoemitter and followed her out the door to the  
lift. When they arrived at her quarters, she immediately prepared like she  
had before, removing her boots and letting down her hair. She got into bed  
and looked up at the Doctor.

"When shall I return for sedation?" She noticed he was distracted for a  
moment, but when she spoke quickly returned to her attention.

"I am still hoping for a less addictive solution. I will keep trying and  
you will see me in sickbay tomorrow evening." he leaned over to inject her.

"Good night, Doctor." she said, her lids becoming heavy.

"Sweet dreams." he said quietly. He noticed how peaceful she was as she  
drifted to sleep. And elegant, he thought to himself.

He breathed a sigh and returned to sickbay a shade more depressed.

*************************

"Mr. Tuvok." a voice piped up on the Vulcan's display screen.

"Yes, Doctor?" he said mentally wondering if the doctor knew how annoying it  
was popping in like he did. Not unlike Mr. Neelix and his insistent  
chitchat.

"I have a patient with a problem with insomnia. I was wondering if you had  
a relaxation technique that would help. I have exhausted my own resources,  
which I assure you is a feat in itself." The Doctor had reservations on  
contacting Tuvok in the first place.

"There is a Vulcan mental exercise in which one visualizes the reason for  
unrest, such as stress or a problem, in a physical state and then imagines  
it dispersing. Soon the mind is relaxed and the anxiety is lost."

"Stress displacement? I'm not sure I agreed with the psychology of it, but  
I will take your suggestion under experimentation. Thank you." he said  
before popping out again.

Tuvok shook his head. There's never any peace.

***************************

The next day, Seven of Nine visited the Doctor precisely at 18:00hrs.

"Doctor, have you discovered a solution?" she said upon seeing him at his  
desk.

"Hello, Seven. No, I have not for certain, but I have a lead on several  
possibilities."

"Then, I am here for sedation." she said half as a question and half as a  
statement.

He frowned and paced the floor with his PADD. "I had hoped we wouldn't have  
need for a sedative again." He thought for a moment.

"Would you consider an alternative treatment? Mr. Tuvok has suggested a  
relaxation exercise that may help." He believed the source of her difficulty  
lay in stress and other mental burdens. "And I've added a few of my own  
provisions."

"And you believe this will help me to achieve sleep?"

"It's worth a trial." The Doctor was determined to find a solution. "Let's  
get started."

*******************************

Seven of Nine Personal Log

The Doctor has been attempting to correct my sleep disorder. It has been  
necessary for him to join me in my quarters to practice the relaxation  
exercises. The exercises have helped in the initial stages of sleep. There  
are some side effects, with sleep come the nightmares. My mind is filled of  
the cries of the victims of the Borg. They cry out in terror and I am among  
them, helpless. In my regaining of my human tendencies, helplessness has  
been a hindrance. My primary struggle is with my own mind. The Doctor has  
confidence that this practice will help. His presence has also helped to  
alleviate the stress that disturbs my slumber.

"Your assistance is most appreciated, Doctor," she said as they completed  
the exercises.

"You are quite welcome. Do you wish me to stay further or shall I go?" he  
said, slightly nervous for a reason unknown to him.

"Stay until I lose consciousness." she said sliding beneath her sheets.  
Something within her needed his presence.

"Alright." He watched as she breathed precisely and deeply. He had been  
overseeing her sleep for a week now and it had become routine. On occasion,  
he would linger and watch her sleep. He saw the frowns and the anguish of  
night terrors on her face, but felt helpless to do anything about it.

He'd mentioned it to her and suggested a holodeck therapy program, but she  
refused. He suspected that she bore the weight of guilt and she felt it was  
her duty to do so. But still, he hated to see her suffer.

On one particular night and an especially torrent dream, he felt compelled  
to go to her side and he held her, not restraining her, but gently embracing  
her. He smoothed her hair and cradled her in his arms. Never uttering a  
word he rocked her and her terrors seemed to subside. That night he didn't  
leave her side except when he feared she would wake.

When he returned to sickbay, he felt strangely empty and heavy. But then he  
smiled bittersweetly at giving her a minute of peace.

He pinched the bridge of his nose where his tension seemed to reside.

Ever since he'd held her in his arms the Doctor had felt that feeling, that  
small adaptation to his program he'd tried to push away not so long ago.  
Now, every time he would see her his simulated heart would pound and he only  
wanted to spend just one more minute with her.

He felt a silent anguish that she did not feel the same way. He had no  
right to wish that she did. After all, she was flesh and blood; he was  
photons and force fields what future could they have?

But still, she amazed him like no one else. She was so much like a child  
and so much like a woman. Outside she was powerful and commanded respect  
not unlike the captain, but inside she was vulnerable and innocent. He  
lived to be her mentor. It was an unmentioned honor he held. No one had  
ever looked to him as she did now. But no, he couldn't acknowledge those  
feelings. He felt lost.

How do you love someone who doesn't know what love means? He wanted to give  
her the world but could give her nothing. He wanted to protect her but he  
could not. He could only guide her and hope to help her attain the things  
she needed. She needed a mate, a companion, a lover...

He would just have to find a way to give her those things even if it meant  
breaking his own heart. "Computer, end program." Was this all his  
existence would contain?

*******************************

"Doctor?" Seven of Nine queried into sickbay. Not seeing him, she called to  
the computer, "Computer, activate Emergency Medical Program."

"That program is currently running," a static voice replied.

She looked around again, "Computer, locate the Emergency Medical Hologram."  
She was puzzled.

"The Doctor is in Holodeck 1".

Curious, she thought to herself. Why was the Doctor in the holodeck during  
such unusual hours?

She made her way to the turbolift and headed for the holodecks. She had  
learned the holodeck was a popular place for the members of the crew.

"Computer, what program is running in Holodeck 1?" she asked as she reached  
the arch.

"Doctor, Omega 9, access restricted".

Seven didn't recall seeing this particular program and wondered why the  
Doctor had need for privacy. Most curious, she mused.

Her reverie was interrupted by the computer's response.

"Program ended" the computer stated.

When he didn't exit the holodeck she guessed he must've transferred himself  
back to sickbay. She headed for the turbolift. Once again she went to  
sickbay and entered, this time finding the Doctor working as if he'd never  
been gone.

"Seven, nice to see you. To what do I owe this visit?" He smiled.

"I had hoped we might resume my social lessons on dating," she said  
matter-of-factly.

"Oh? May I ask why? I assume it's not just for the pleasure of my company."  
He deadpanned attempting to cover his disappointment. Dating meant  
competition he couldn't win against.

"I wish to resume my search for a suitable mate." She'd thought about what  
the captain said and realized it was the natural course of action.  
Originally, she hadn't been looking for love, merely compatibility. With a  
new set of criteria, she would try again. She had to admit she had other  
reasons for resuming the search. It was like an unquenchable frustration  
she'd been feeling.

"Have anyone in mind?" He said, turning away to pretend to look at his  
monitor.

"Not yet, but it has come to my attention that my body wishes to procreate."  
She said in her perfect bluntness.

"Your body does?" He asked surprised and wondering exactly what she meant.

"Yes, I have noticed...inclinations toward the opposite sex."

"Ah, yes. Those unruly human hormones." He tried to appear cheerful. "We  
can begin immediately, tomorrow--"

"Would this evening be acceptable?" she interrupted.

"I don't see why not. Tonight it is."

Seven nodded and left. He noted to check his subroutines for a glitch. He  
was feeling like a jealous idiot.

"That reminds me." He tapped his combadge. "Mr. Neelix, you had a check-up  
scheduled thirty minutes ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers in part 1

He didn't know why he felt so uneasy. He'd met Seven at Sandrine's before  
and tonight was no different. The French tavern was empty now except a few  
holocharacters. He absently drummed his fingers on the table and turned his  
glass, still full of whatever the barkeep had set in front of him. Strange,  
he wasn't programmed to fidget. He'd decided to dress for the occasion, a  
subtle but attractive suit. It wasn't very often he had the opportunity to  
be casual.

As she walked in all processes left him. She was dressed in her usual  
date-style, flattering dress, hair falling loosely at her shoulders, and she  
was stunning. He had it all cataloged in his memory.

"Good evening, Seven," he said as he stood to pull out her chair.

"Good evening, Doctor. I approve of the setting. I would like to discuss  
some things with you that would be more suited to a private area." Her  
expression didn't give him a clue to what she might mean. He found her very  
difficult to read sometimes, unlike he was accustomed to doing with patients  
in sickbay.

"What do you need to speak to me about?" He put on his best detached face  
and voice.

"I have a number of questions. It has come to my attention that human males  
will engage in intercourse without emotional attachment, but upon further  
study I find that most humans wait for love. How do I initiate love?"

Her question took him by surprise, but it was bound to come up eventually.  
Not exactly the birds and the bees, he euphemized.

"One does not initiate love, Seven. It just happens. A friendship is  
usually the basis for a relationship. The relationship becomes a  
coexistence that involves..." he shook his head at his own analytical  
thinking "you start to need the other person to be with you and when they  
aren't there is a unique void. When you are together you aren't sure what  
to do or what to say." He faded off into her eyes for a moment and then  
quickly brought himself back. "Then the relationship becomes exclusive and  
finally results in marriage."

"When is mating initiated?" She asked.

He paused. "In past traditions, humans waited until after the marriage to  
have intercourse, but I'm sure you know that this is not always the case.  
Most humans wait for love, and when they do love that other person, they  
make love."

She had been watching him speak and almost lost the meaning of what he was  
saying. Seven found herself wondering if the Doctor fit the description.  
They had a friendship and one could say a close relationship.

"Have you experienced love, Doctor?" She rested her chin on her hand.

He wondered if he should tell her about Denara. Of course, for  
instructional purposes.

"Yes, indeed I have. Before you joined us on Voyager." He proceeded to  
tell her about Dr. Pel and the short time they'd had together. She listened  
attentively and asked questions. He felt better telling someone about his  
feelings something he hadn't been able to do in a long time. They talked  
about other things and soon it was time to end their "date".

He walked her to her quarters. He didn't know if she wanted him to join her  
to continue with their nightly regiment of relaxation exercises or leave.  
She seemed not to notice his apprehension when she reached the door. By not  
saying good-night and immediately entering, he felt confident she expected  
him to stay. He walked in hesitantly.

Normally she would sleep in one of her suits, but tonight she was wearing a  
dress. She proceeded to undo her dress in full view of the unsuspecting  
doctor. He turned away and reminded himself that he was a gentlemen. He  
spoke over his shoulder.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable sleeping in different attire? I find that  
most of the crew prefer to sleep in something...loose."

"I have researched the subject and I have acquired this sleepwear. It seems  
sufficient."

The Doctor turned around, mentally chiding himself that he was a doctor and  
shouldn't be effected by such things, to find her clad in a rose-colored  
slip gown.

"Is it satisfactory?" she asked stepping closer to him.

"It's...lovely." he said not quite looking directly at her.

"I don't believe my exercises will be necessary tonight, Doctor. I am  
relaxed. But I do wish for you to remain until I have fallen  
asleep...please." she turned towards the bed but turned back. "Have you no  
need for regeneration?"

"I require only a brief program refresh if that is what you are referring  
to, but the need is minimal."

She nodded. "Thank you for a pleasant evening, Doctor." she said and leaned  
in to kiss him on the cheek. Not expecting the kiss, he turned his head  
slightly and her lips made brief contact with his. She drew back for a  
brief second and kissed him again, this time on the lips. It was a chaste  
kiss, but it still crackled with electricity. They broke the soft contact  
and stared for a moment.

"Good-night," she said quietly and retreated to her bed. He sat upon the  
chair beside her bed and watched her until her eyes moved beneath their  
lids. All the while, he contemplated this recent turn of events.

***********************

Seven of Nine Personal Log (Supplemental)

The Doctor and I have resumed my social lessons regarding my personal  
curiosity on the subject of mating. Subsequently, I have begun to form a  
new opinion of an ideal mate. I have reevaluated the possible candidates  
and have gotten similar results, no one seems to be suitable. Something is  
missing.

Also, I have asked the Doctor to continue his visits to my quarters as an  
aide in my sleep encounters. The need for relaxation exercises varies  
inversely with the visits from the Doctor. He has said that humans often  
have need for an object to bring comfort, he termed a security blanket.  
Perhaps, I have need of such because of the young age at which I was  
assimilated. But he is not an object, I have come to regard him as a  
friend.

I am troubled. On the night of our reinstatement of my lessons he saw me  
home and through certain events I kissed him. He did not respond or pull  
away. I believe him to be oblivious to me. I cannot explain why this  
troubles me, yet it does.

He insists on helping me decide upon a suitable mate. I am uneasy at his  
doing so.

*********************************

The Doctor sat at his desk wondering what to do. Seven had kissed him but  
he was sure it was just for experimentation. She was just curious. He had  
been as well. He had so many conflicting thoughts he didn't know what to  
think. He knew he didn't like it, the confusion not the kiss, because he  
always knew one way or another. Right now he didn't know what to think.

Then the doors opened and Harry Kim was brought in limping on the shoulder  
of Tom Paris.

"Doc?" Paris called out while placing Harry on a biobed.

"What happened here?" The Doctor asked knowing where these two were  
involved it often meant a daring stunt that had backfired.

"He took a tumble while we were on the holodeck." Tom offered still not  
saying exactly what they'd been doing.

"And?" The Doctor asked waiting for a plausible explanation, after all he'd  
have to write up the report. Why was it that when Kim and Paris went into  
the holodeck, one of them came out hurt and usually it was Ensign Kim? The  
thrill of not using the program's safety features eluded him.

"I...fell off my surf board." Harry said, embarrassed.

"Surfing, the Earth sport of riding a wave on a flimsy piece of fiberglass?  
I'm surprised I didn't see you both in here with lungs full of salt water."  
The Doctor shook his head. "That still doesn't explain how you broke your  
leg?" He said revealing his diagnosis.

"When I fell off the board slammed into me," he explained, "we've been  
practicing with some pretty strong waves."

"I see. Well, you're going to have to be careful with your leg. When I mend  
the bone it will still be brittle afterwards. No more dangerous  
holoprograms. Mr. Paris, is that understood, it goes for you as well?" He  
said looking at the other waterlogged surfer.

"Yes, crystal," he then added under his breath, "Mother."

Harry heard him and held back a snort. "Oh, man. Tom, did you end the  
program?"

"Aww, it's still running. I'll be back." He said and turned on his heel  
out to the corridor.

The Doctor shook his head. He liked Paris in spite of his brash and  
careless nature, although he'd never admit it to himself.

"Doctor, have you ever done anything to impress a woman?" Harry asked after  
a moment of silence.

"I suppose I have." He said not volunteering any concrete information.

"That's what all of this was about. I'm not just in it for the thrill of  
danger. I hate surfing, I--" he was stopped by the Doctor's interruption.

"Mr. Kim, did the woman think you were more of a man for doing this? Or did  
you look like an idiot and Mr. Paris looked like the hero?"

"I guess you're right. I'm just not all that great with women." He said  
off-handed.

"Believe it or not, other people have problems with the opposite sex. Women  
don't understand men and men certainly don't understand women. But sufficed  
to say, killing yourself does not help." The Doctor said grimly as he  
repaired the broken limb.

"That sounds like it comes from experience. Have you ever had problems with  
a woman?" Harry turned a quizzical eye on the Doc.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have." He looked at the door expecting Mr.  
Paris to come back at any moment. At one time Paris gave him advice on this  
very matter and if he knew he'd never let the matter rest. "What does it  
mean if a woman kisses you and then acts like it never happened?"

"Uh-oh. Sounds like she was just playing you, Doc."

"Really, but what if this was a friend?" The Doctor said testing Harry's  
reflexes after the setting.

"Well, I'm no expert with women but it could be she was scared."

"Of me? What is there to be afraid of?" He couldn't think why his  
appearance or actions would frighten anyone, let alone Seven.

"Not you exactly, but more of what a real kiss could mean. In your case,  
she could be afraid that a relationship wasn't possible. Did you kiss her  
or did she kiss you?"

"She kissed me. First she meant to kiss me good-night and I turned my head,  
but then she kissed me again. It was a fully conscious act." He was  
enthralled with the prospect of finding a solution.

"There you go. She doesn't know if you feel anything for her. Do you?"

He thought a moment, of course he had feelings for Seven, but he was trying  
to find her a mate. Could she really have feelings for him?

At that moment Paris came barreling in. "Sorry it took me so long. I ran  
into B'Elana in the turbolift and I walked her to Engineering. What's going  
on?"

The Doctor didn't want to pursue this any further. "Mr. Kim, you are ready  
to go. Now if you will excuse me, I have some work to do." With that he  
turned and went to the back of the sickbay.

Harry picked up on the vibe that the Doc didn't want to discuss his problem  
in front of Tom and he respected that. Even when he told Tom his problems  
they somehow got blabbed to at least one person. They left sickbay and  
Harry was left wondering who it was that the Doc had a thing for. He had a  
pretty good idea who.

*********************************

That night when the Doctor went to Seven's quarters he took special  
precautions that he wasn't seen. The last thing he wanted was rumors flying  
around the ship. He pushed the alert at her door.

"Come in." Seven called. She was certain it was the Doctor, no one else  
visited her at this hour. She was wearing a blue silk nightgown with a  
robe; she found it a great deal more comfortable than her daywear. She saw  
him step in and felt a pleasant sensation that crept over her shoulders.

"Good evening, Seven. How are you?" He smiled at her warmly.

She replied, "I am well, thank you, Doctor". She felt his eyes linger on  
her for a minute more than usual.

"Seven, you smiled." He said, surprised. It wasn't the usual smirk she  
gave him.

"Yes, I believe I did. Is that odd?" She asked in earnest.

"No, but...it's just that I haven't seen you smile in some time. Smiling  
suits you. It's quite lovely." He said with satisfaction.

It must have been his imagination (or a slight aberration in his program),  
but he could swear he saw the faintest tinge of a blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you." Seven didn't know how to take his compliment. She wrung her  
fingers behind her back and cast her eyes away from his. She didn't  
completely understand the concept, but it gave her a pleasant feeling. She  
turned and asked over her shoulder.

"Doctor, do you object to coming here every night?"

"Of course not. I am a physician and you are in need of my services.  
Besides that, you are my friend and I would like to think of this as more of  
a friend helping a friend."

That pleased her. She did not want the Doctor to feel obligated to her  
since all they did presently was talk until she felt tired and he left after  
she had fallen asleep. Even the nightmares had diminished greatly.

The Doctor still hadn't told her that he occasionally comforted her during  
her nightmares. He was afraid she'd see it as an intrusion.

"I am grateful." She said looking to his eyes.

He held her gaze for a moment and then suggested she retire. She shrugged  
off her robe and climbed into the bed. He sat down in his usual chair.

She proceeded to tell him about what she was working on and other trials of  
the day. He loved to listen to her talk, it was seldom that anyone  
discussed other things besides medical problems. As much as he lived for  
medicine, as it was his program, he still tired of it sometimes. She gave  
him a distraction and he was eternally grateful.

She asked him questions and listened to his answers. Seven also liked to  
listen to him talk about patients and the life of a EMH. He gave her honest  
answers and completely listened to hers. He told her he'd come to a  
decision about something.

"I've decided on a name for myself. It has come to my attention that people  
don't see me as a real person because they only see me as an authority  
figure, a doctor. And so I have chosen a name to be used informally and I'd  
like for you to be the first to use it."

He smiled proudly, but failed to mention the name.

"What name have you chosen?" She asked wondering what kind of name he would  
want as an informal address.

"Daniel."

"Daniel. It has a nice sound. Will it be Doctor Daniel?" She inquired.

"No, no it's just to be used in place of the 'Doctor' when situation calls  
for it."

"I see. Daniel." She let the corners of her mouth turn up slightly.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Seven. Will you be Seven of Nine all your  
life or will you choose a new name? Not that Seven of Nine isn't a nice  
name...I just wondered if you've ever thought about it." He worried that  
he'd offended her.

"I have thought about it, Doc--Daniel," she corrected herself, "and I have  
been Seven of Nine all my adult life, but true I am not Borg any longer.  
Perhaps I will choose a new name someday."

"It took me this long to decide on a name to keep. It's a difficult  
decision."

Her eyes drooped and she suppressed a yawn. He knew it was time she rested.  
There was always tomorrow for them to continue their talk.

"You should sleep now."

"Yes, you're right. Good-night, Daniel."

"Good-night."

Seven pulled the covers over her. He watched as she began to drift off to  
sleep. Not more than a few minutes passed and she was sleeping soundly. He  
prepared to leave when he heard her whimpers. She began wrestling with the  
blankets and he walked back over to her.

He watched, hopeful that her fears would work themselves out. Her cries  
became more panicked and unrelenting. The Doctor went to her side. She  
looked so small and helpless. Actual tears melted down her face as she  
sobbed into her pillow. This one had come over her quickly eclipsing the  
calm she'd gone to sleep with.

He reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder, whispering assurances.  
When the tears kept coming he pulled her up gently into his arms, cradling  
her in the crook of his elbow. He held her to him and lightly rocked. This  
had worked many times before without her sleep ever being disturbed.

Unlike ever other time, her crying stopped abruptly to the point where he  
thought she had woken, but she still lay there sound asleep. A small smile  
graced her lips and her hands came up to cup his face. Panic swept over him  
as she pulled his face to hers. He couldn't explain this if she woke up,  
but when she kissed his lips all reason abandoned him. This was no chaste  
kiss like before. He could feel her mouth and taste her flesh.

Her hands were stroking his neck and in his hair. His hands went along her  
back and slipped through her hair. He felt like a wave had crashed over  
him. He was caught up in the sea of her kiss. And like a wave the  
realization that she was indeed still asleep and dreaming swept him back  
into reality. He carefully broke the kiss and untangled himself from her  
arms.

Feeling guilt like a yoke around his neck, he turned to leave. For a moment  
he looked back at her sleeping peacefully, her hair cascading around her  
face, and a smile gracing her lips. He made a silent promise to himself to  
tell her how he felt. It was the only rational thing to do.

*******************************

The following morning the Doctor anxiously awaited the social lesson he had  
planned for Seven. Time passed and she didn't arrive. He became more  
anxious.

"Doctor to Seven of Nine." He waited for her to acknowledge, but she  
didn't.

"Computer, locate Seven of Nine." Perhaps she was experiencing a  
malfunction with her combadge.

"Seven of Nine is in her quarters."

He debated with himself for a moment and then activated his mobile emitter.  
He took a fast pace out of sickbay. What could be the matter? A dozen  
things went through his mind and were batted away, so he could just tell  
himself nothing was wrong, and he was probably over-reacting.

He arrived at her quarters and rang the door signal. No answer. He put in  
his access code and entered. The Doctor was going to call out, but he was  
stopped when he saw her. She was face down in the middle of the floor.

He was quickly at her side and checked for a pulse. It was weak and she was  
breathing unnaturally shallow. He slapped gently at her paled cheek but had  
no luck at reviving her. She was still dressed in her nightclothes. Not  
thinking it safe to move her, he called to the Transporter Room to beam them  
to sickbay. Upon arriving he realized he needed assistance. He reached for  
an instrument to try and revive her.

"Sickbay to Paris." He saw a hematoma emerging on her chin.

"Paris here." Tom had just sat down to breakfast in the mess hall with  
Harry. Harry looked on curiously.

"I require your assistance in sickbay, this is an emergency." The Doctor  
needed someone to fetch things while he tried to discover the problem.

"On my way," He shrugged his shoulders at Harry and left. He wondered what  
the Doc needed him for; Seven had been helping him lately.

The Doctor placed her limp body under the scan and activated it. He reached  
for his tricorder, the present she'd given to him some time ago.

When Tom arrived, he was getting the diagnosis from all of his instruments.  
Tom looked and when he saw who the patient was he understood his place.

"What can I do, Doc?" He said with all seriousness in his tone.

"From what I've gathered here, her implants located in the cerebral cortex  
have...malfunctioned. Her brain has shut itself down to try and repair the  
situation. She's in a coma." The Doctor lingered on the last sentence as  
he looked over at her.

"She'll be okay, right?" Tom asked cautiously.

"I have no way of knowing that until I can determine what caused the  
malfunction in the first place. I'm afraid I called you for no reason, Mr.  
Paris. All I can do right now is wait and keep an eye on her synaptic  
responses." He was speaking to Tom, but all the while his eyes where on  
Seven, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Are you sure there's nothing else I can do to help?" Tom knew that the Doc  
was more worried than he let on.

"No, I need to give my report to the captain. So if you'll excuse me..."  
He reached for a PADD and made it clear he no longer needed Paris's  
presence.

"Okay, hey--let me know if you need me again."

"I'm sure I will have more to report later, Mr. Paris." The Doctor said his  
back still turned.

Tom left to rejoin Harry, but before he was almost out the door he looked  
back and saw the Doc at Seven's side holding her hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers in part 1

"Yeah, he was really upset." Tom told Harry after recanting the tale of  
events.

"Boy, I guess I'd feel the same way." Harry secretly envied the Doc, at one  
time he'd been infatuated with Seven as well.

"Poor, Doc. And this makes it even worse being her doctor and all. He's  
got it bad." Tom shook his head.

"Well, he has been spending all that time with her, they've gotten close, I  
guess. Is there anything we can do to help him?" Harry looked at Tom with  
concern.

"He says that all we can do is wait. I'm sure he'd doing everything  
possible. I'm going to check back later and see if her condition's  
improved."

"I'll go with you."

"Okay." Tom looked at his watch and jumped up. "Come on. We're going to be  
late."

Meanwhile, Neelix was contemplating the new tidbit of gossip he'd overheard.  
He never eavesdropped, at least not on purpose. He'd have to drop by and  
see how the patient was doing. It seemed like a tense situation. He was  
rather concerned for Seven, but his main thoughts lay with the Doctor. His  
friend the hologram could use some of his special counseling. Perhaps his  
daily viewers would be interested in this budding romance with such a  
dramatic turn.

**********************************

The Doctor stood beside Seven her hand lightly in his, his thumb tracing  
circles over the unmarred flesh.

"I don't know if you can hear me in this state but just in case you can,  
there are some things I'd like to discuss." He paused as if to wait for a  
response. "Well, I've come to see that our friendship is very important to  
me. Take today for example, you didn't show up for a lesson and I come  
barging into your quarters." He laughed a dry laugh.

"I've been trying to tell this you for a long time now. When we're apart I  
feel incomplete. I can't wait until I have another moment to spend with  
you. Last night when I held you in my arms I felt a whole world open up.  
When you kissed me it was like breathing for the first time--although my  
breathing is simulated and you were asleep." He frowned at himself for his  
usual pessimism.

"I need you, Seven. Please come out of this."

Just then the doors opened and the captain came in. He tried to look as if  
he'd been examining the scan as she walked over.

"How is she?" Janeway asked softly.

"From what I can determine, her implants have now reactivated. The  
concerning matter is what damage has been done, and that I can't determine  
until her cells have finished regenerating. I have a  
neurocortical-stimulator relaying her synapses for her." He checked the  
configurations as he spoke.

"It sounds like you've done everything to help her." Janeway suggested,  
hoping he had more to say on the situation.

"Of course, I have. I've checked all of the scans twice and displaced every  
error that could occur."

"Then why are you still so concerned?" She asked. He didn't have an answer  
for her. "What is this I hear about something going on between the two of  
you?" She said dropping the proverbial bomb on him.

"Captain, I assure you nothing is 'going on' with Seven of Nine and myself."  
He was utterly confused.

"Then I should have to talk to Neelix about where he gets his topics."

"Mr. Neelix?! How does he kn--where would he get such an idea?" The  
Doctor's mind raced as the situation grew worse. Mr. Neelix's topics?  
"What topics, Captain?"

"The ones he uses for his program. I'm sure you're aware of it."

"Yes, but I was not aware that I was the topic of discussion. And I still  
don't know where he could have come up with this."

"So, it's not true then? You don't have feelings for Seven?" Janeway  
waited for his response, he was being quite defensive.

"I'm her doctor, I have feelings of concern and as her friend I have the  
feelings of one friend to another--"

"Romantic feelings, Doctor?" She was aware she was baiting him, but he was  
the one squirming. She had nothing better to do than to get to the bottom  
of this little rumor.

"I...I...what does it matter if I do?" then upon realizing he was still  
addressing the captain added quickly, "sir?"

"There's nothing wrong with having feelings for her, Doctor, she is after  
all your friend, that's how most relationships begin. Weren't you telling  
her these same things in her lessons?" She spoke with a more supporting  
tone. "Have you told her?"

"I was going to do so this morning, but as you can see I was unable to  
comply."

"I see. Would it help if I talked to Neelix? I'm sure he'd retract the  
statement."

"Yes, I wouldn't want the crew to think their doctor is a lovesick fool. I  
still don't know how this all got around."

"We'll deal with one thing at a time. Good day, Doctor."

"Yes, good bye, Captain." The Doctor returned to his work station to check  
on the progress of her synopses. Everything looked fine. He now felt  
confident that she would recover with no permanent damage. She could wake  
in the next day or so. He breathed a sigh of relief.

Now the hard part, he thought to himself, referring to the task of  
explaining his feelings to her without losing his best friend.

***********************************

Up until the minute that Seven opened her eyes the Doctor was at her side  
leaving her only to tend to the occasional patient. He tried to distract  
himself with more work, but he'd done it all everything in order everything  
noted. All that was left was the work that her own body had to do for her.

The entire staff of senior officers came down at least once a day to check  
on her all filled with concern. Tom and Harry were the most frequent  
visitors next to the captain. Captain Janeway was also concerned with the  
Doctor's well being since he hadn't deactivated his program at all in three  
days. She considered both of them valuable parts of her crew and it was now  
especially that she saw their humanity, one caring and one vulnerable.  
Neelix offered his services to the Doctor almost to the point of annoyance.  
But this time the Doctor was bereft of arrogant quips and sarcastic remarks,  
it was almost disturbing to the crew that knew him.

Finally, she awoke and the diagnosis had been made that she was indeed in  
good health. The Doctor was the first person she saw.

"Well, I'm glad someone decided to wake up and rejoin the world." His eyes  
betrayed more softness than his words. "You shouldn't try to speak yet to  
give your vocal chords a chance to regain pliancy."

Of course, she ignored his advice. "That is fine, but I want to know what  
happened." Her voice was raspy and squeaked a little. She tried to sit up.

"Wait," he adjusted the bed to support her, "if you must know right now,  
your implants suffered a synaptic malfunction and it effected your neural  
tissues. In effect, your brain shut itself down to deal with the problem.  
I fixed it and now you're here."

She took a minute to process and then looked up. "Thank you, Doctor."

He mentally winced at the word 'doctor'. Before he could reply or think  
anything else the captain entered sickbay.

She smiled at the now awake Seven. "How's the patient this morning?"

"She is doing quite well, Captain, but she ignores my advice on saving her  
voice."

"We were all very worried about you." Janeway said with maternal warmth.  
"How do you feel, Seven?"

"I feel sufficient given the circumstances. When shall I return for duty?"  
She said with her usual tenacity.

The captain raised her eyebrows and glanced toward the doctor.

"My prescription is a week of rest and rehabilitation. Then we shall see."

"Well, then keep me abreast of your progress and we'll get you back in  
Astrometrics in no time. I'm afraid I have to get back to the bridge. Take  
care, Seven."

She nodded and the captain was out the door.

The doctor cleared his throat and readdressed the matter at hand. He  
wondered how much damage her memory had suffered.

"What is the last thing you remember, Seven?"

"I recall my alert going off and I was getting up for duty. That is all I  
remember."

"Hmmm...your memory seems intact but I'll run another neuro-scan to make  
sure." He tried to be methodical, but he couldn't shove away the fear that  
she'd forgotten their friendship.

"Thank you." She said looking at him, his back to her.

"What for? I typically run these scans at any instance of trauma." He  
turned to see her smiling at him.

"For taking care of me. Daniel." She no longer looked pale. Her face was  
coming back to life. She reached out for his hand. Her voice took a  
serious tone. "I had a nightmare. I dreamt that I was captured and alone.  
You were the one who found me. You rescued me and I am grateful."

He guessed that under the state of unconsciousness her mind had still been  
playing out scenes. She was still in recovery. He'd lost his will to tell  
her again. It just wasn't the right time, she'd just come out of a coma.  
There was always later.

"You're welcome, Seven, though it was a dream. Would you like someone to  
escort you back to your quarters?" He had hoped to escort her himself, but  
he'd let her determine that. The thought of being without her again  
darkened his mood but he had done all there was to do for her.

"Would you be available to escort me?" She asked her voice still scratchy  
and hoarse.

It was like she could read his thoughts. Still cautious he answered her.

"Certainly. I'll get your clothes, unless you'd rather wear that biogown.  
It isn't very flattering." He smirked.

"Yes, my clothes." The Doctor went off to fetch them while she stayed  
seated on the biobed. She still felt weakened and a little disoriented.

He returned with her clothes neatly folded. "The changing room is all  
yours."

She slipped down from the bed and took the clothes. Stumbling a bit at  
first, the Doctor caught her by the arm.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm slightly unsteady. It will pass."

He watched her leave and enter the small room off to the side. He was  
slightly disappointed. Now it was very doubtful he'd ever get to tell her  
how he felt, but perhaps it was for the best.

She emerged dressed. Seven took the Doctor's arm and leaned on him for  
support. She was still very weak.

There wasn't much conversation during the walk to the turbolift nor to her  
quarters. The tension hung thick with things unsaid. She sensed his  
apprehension and began asking him questions about the ship while she'd been  
unconscious. He answered her questions but ventured forth no more. He was  
close to her physically but his thoughts were miles away.

They entered Seven's quarters and she walked to a chair under her own power.  
He stood with his gaze cast downward and she sat down.

"Is there something bothering you, Daniel?"

"No, it's nothing. I can I get you anything?"

"I want to ask you something about the Alpha Quadrant." That finally made  
him look at her.

"What do you want to know?" It was an odd question.

"What will happen to you when we return to Earth?"

Oh that. He hated to think about it sometimes. "Well, I suppose they will  
run tests on me to figure out how to duplicate my program. Then, who  
knows?" His gaze had lingered out the window and suddenly returned to her,  
"Why do you ask?"

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Daniel. You are my  
friend, appropriately my best friend." She looked up to make sure he was  
still with her. "Would it be possible for your program to be downloaded and  
made...portable?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean." He was quite puzzled.

"When we return to Earth it is most likely that I too will be tested and  
experimented with. And when that is done, I will be alone. As I told you  
about my dream the thought occurred to me that you will be alone as well.  
Would you consent to being alone together?"

This was the first time he knew of that Seven hadn't made perfect sense.

"You are a sentient being so your wishes as to where you are to go are your  
own. You can do anything you want, go anywhere you want. I'm asking if you  
will be with me."

Be with her? How? As a friend? A colleague? Whatever way she wanted him,  
he knew he wanted to be with her.

"Yes." He answered so softly she wouldn't have known he'd really spoken  
except for the movement of his lips.

"Good. It is settled then."

Not hardly. His mind raced with a million different ideas. He had not  
thought about that part of his life with anticipation until now. But what  
if she did settle down...and had a family? He took a deep breath and  
decided whatever happened he'd take it.

"You should rest." He gestured toward her bedroom. Then he took a lighter  
tone, "Doctor's orders."

She nodded and walked carefully to the room. He waited outside as usual  
until she'd undressed and got into bed. He went in when she called. She  
was sitting up in bed wearing a teal chemise and her hair draped loosely  
over her shoulders. She also had a look on her face that he couldn't  
identify.

"Aren't you tired, Seven?" He noticed her rubbing her neck. "Is your neck  
bothering you?" She had been in the reclining position for several days.

"Yes." He sat down next to her and began kneading her neck muscles. He  
found the knot and worked with it. Urging the muscle to relax, he dragged  
his thumbs along until it let go. He repeated the process on various  
muscles until they loosened up.

Her eyes were closed and she breathed deeply as he continued his work. Next  
he rubbed the sore muscles commanding flexibility. They complied slowly.

She could feel the tensions leaving her body and the massage becoming more  
enjoyable. His hands were strong and warm on her cooled flesh. He began  
taking in more area with his strokes becoming more broad scaping. He ran  
his palms up and down her spine generating small shivers from Seven.

He heard a few sighs as she rolled her neck in time with his hands. The  
Doctor changed positions to be directly behind her and rubbed her shoulders.  
She was enjoying the sensations immensely.

Suddenly out of the quiet, she spoke. "Do you find me attractive?" She said  
it as if it were a statement rather than a question.

He stopped his manipulations. "You are a beautiful woman, Seven." He said  
deeply so his voice wouldn't quiver, his hands still on her shoulders.

"Then why havn't you made any advances toward me?"

He swiftly removed his hands. She had him in a corner. "You are my  
student, it would not be prudent. Oh dear, what am I saying?" He shook his  
head and grimaced. "You're my friend."

"Didn't you say that most relationships begin with friendship? We are well  
beyond that." She smiled innocently. She turned around to look him in the  
eye.

"Yes, but--" She cut him off with a kiss. Grabbing him by the cheeks she  
dragged him into the kiss and he could do nothing to resist.

Quickly he gained composure enough to kiss her back. He couldn't tear  
himself away from her, she was fiery and alive and he needed her. His  
tongue sought hers and his hands found flesh. She moved closer to him and  
he inadvertently held one perfect breast in his hand. She gasped at the  
contact and nearly bit his lip.

He couldn't believe what was happening. And as usual his mind got in the  
way. He broke the kiss and held her face in his hands.

"Wait. You know that you can't procreate with me, are you sure you know  
what you're giving up?"

"Daniel, what's the most important thing to humans?" She looked confident  
and not unsure in the least.

"Well, that's a very complex question--some want success or a family or--"

"Love?"

"Yes, that's certainly one of them." He shrugged his shoulders. "Seven,"  
this was as good a time as any, "I do love you. I just don't think that we  
could have a future together. I can't give you anything." He said sadly.

She was surprised at his honesty. She hadn't expected him to admit to his  
feelings so readily. It was hard for her to put her own feelings into  
words. His last words sparked a passion in her. He had already given her  
everything what else did he lack?

"Daniel, that is far from the truth." She put her hand on his. "You have  
given me everything I have, you gave me humanity and friendship and now  
love. Everything." She paused and said, "And in case I have not been clear,  
I'm saying I love you, too." And she sealed it with a kiss.

If he didn't have her in his arms he would've jumped for joy.

She spoke again, "Can you stay?"

A dark cloud that threatened to mar the moment. "I want to stay with you,  
but I'm always on call. If anyone needed medical attention I'd have to  
leave. I don't think I could handle that, and I don't want to leave you  
alone."

"No, if you had to leave I would understand, it's your job. I would also be  
asleep. And I know you would come back."

He couldn't flaw her logic. He just hoped no one asked where he was. He  
would just have to order the computer to alert him to any presence in  
sickbay, that way he could leave immediately. The Doctor grimaced, he  
didn't want to leave her as much as he didn't want her to be alone. But it  
was his job.

"Very well. I will stay as long as I can."

"That is enough for me, but I expect to see you directly afterward." She  
said in a mock commanding tone.

He smiled as he lay down beside her and she curled up on his chest. He put  
his arms around her and she exhaled contently. He thought to himself, "I  
feel sorry for the next person that walks into sickbay." He smiled down at  
the woman sleeping next to him, amazed that such a wonderful thing could  
happen to him.

*********************************

Later that week...

Sandrine's was buzzing with rumors about this and that as usual but the most  
popular one was of a romance between the ex-Borg and the EMH. No one had  
actually seen them together but there were reports of the Doctor missing at  
late hours of the morning. Tom and Harry stood around the pool table as  
usual chatting with a few attractive female ensigns. A number of the voices  
quieted and Tom looked up to see why. Harry was concentrating on the  
would-be winning shot.

"Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle." Tom said as he saw the Doctor enter with  
Seven on his arm. He grinned in their direction and the Doctor nodded his  
hello.

"What?" Harry said looking up from the missed eight ball. His eyes  
followed Tom's grin to the quiet table where the couple was seated. "Oh, I  
see. Cool."

"Do you think it was a mistake coming here?"

"You suggested it, remember?" She smiled at him teasing.

"We seem to be drawing attention."

"They are our friends and merely processing the facts. Whose attention is  
more important to you, mine or theirs?" Again she smiled reassuringly.

He relaxed visibly, "Of course, you're right. I'm just a bit nervous. As  
much as I'd rather we be alone, I do want us to be comfortable interacting  
socially. It's a major step in our development as a couple."

"I promise that it will be over soon enough, and we can go back to the  
quarters."

The Doctor, not having any space of his own outside of sickbay, had been  
joining Seven in her quarters on more and more frequent occasions.

"It's strange having you reassure me for a change." He said giving her hand  
a squeeze.

Tom and Harry walked up from where they'd been watching although not too  
secretly.

"Hey, Doc, Seven. How's it going?" He was still smiling.

"Fine thank you, Mr. Paris. You know, excessive smiling has been proved to  
cause wrinkles." The Doctor was teasing.

She nodded acknowledgement and smirked at the Doctor's joke.

Harry was silent for a moment. "Congratulations, to both of you."

"Thank you." Seven said. It was the first recognition anyone had made to  
their relationship.

Tom was being called back into a game from the pool table and Harry was apt  
to follow. Tom said something about a double-date over his shoulder but it  
fell on deaf ears. The two had fallen into a conversation of their own.  
They were happy.

One might have suspected a hint of jealousy in Sandrine's that night, but  
mostly there was approval of their happiness. And soon everyone else melted  
into the obscurity that is a public place, both noisy and quiet, but mostly  
friendly.

It was a nice place to be.

THE END

Thanks for reading!!


End file.
